nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. He performs primarily as Scorpion's tag team partner as half of the Mortal Kombat team. Appearance Sub-Zero is a human male of slightly above average height and muscular build. Most of Sub-Zero's facial features are obscured by a blue mask that covers the lower half of his face and a black hood covering his cranium and ears. Sub-Zero wears a sleek blue and black outfit that allows him to blend in better in darker surroundings, befitting an assassin of his calibre. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 Sub-Zero debuted in match 4 of Season 1, facing Freddy Krueger in the final opening round match of the inaugural NoDQ CAW Cup. The match would prove to be Sub-Zero's only singles match in NoDQ CAW which saw him defeated by Freddy after an impressive display of martial artistry. Season 3 Sub-Zero would team up with Scorpion to form Mortal Kombat as of Season 3. In match 43, the duo would face Mass Destruction. Though they would push the Hulk and the Thing to the limit, Mortal Kombat would lose the match when Sub-Zero submitted to a Bear Hug by the Hulk with just three seconds left on the match timer. Season 8 Mortal Kombat would return in Season 8, attacking the Mario Bros. after their successful NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship defence against The Dark Alliance in a Ladder Match. Mortal Kombat would face Street Fighters for a chance to become #1 Contenders to the Mario Bros.' Championship, with Mortal Kombat picking up the victory when Scorpion pinned Ryu. At Box Office Smash, Mortal Kombat would challenge the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. In the end, Mortal Kombat's normal high level of synchronicity was outmatched by that of the Mario Bros., who retained their Championship. The Joker would enlist Mortal Kombat's help against Superman at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2, with the team assaulting Superman before his scheduled match with the Joker could ever begin. At The Road to Violent Impulse 1, Superman would face both members of Mortal Kombat in a Handicap Match. The team were well co-ordinated against Superman for most of the match but the Man of Steel swung momentum in his favour in the closing moments to pick up the win. At The Road to Born With Rage 5, Mortal Kombat would challenge Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The team were once again a cohesive unit but ultimately found themselves overpowered by Spider-Man, who delivered a series of Rolling German Suplexes that took out everyone but himself and the referee! At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 5, Mortal Kombat would face the Clean Cut Clan in a match to determine a pair of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Aaron Rift believed Mortal Kombat had the match won but for a momentary lack of judgement from Sub-Zero, who accidentally broke up the count on Scorpion's cover by inadvertently tossing Sagat onto the referee. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 3, Mortal Kombat would clash with the Terminators to determine a pair of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Mortal Kombat were dominant in the early going, taking advantage of the lack of team experience their opponents had together. In the end, however, the Terminator would take out both members of Mortal Kombat with the same Terminator Clothesline, allowing him to collect the victory for his team. Real World History Sub-Zero is one of the most popular protagonists of NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat series. The current Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang, is the younger brother of the first man to hold the mantle, Bi-Han, and made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. Both Sub-Zeros display a mastery of fighting skill and both have the power to form ice, which they are capable of using for offensive and defensive purposes- in actuality, both are descended from a race of humans known only as the Cryomancers. Kuai Liang becomes the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei assassin faction in both the original and altered timelines of Mortal Kombat and sets about fixing the corruption and disarray caused by his predecessors, reforming the Lin Kuei as a force for good in the name of Earthrealm's protection. Sub-Zero's ice powers originally came about in-game because lead programmer Ed Boon, co-creator of Mortal Kombat, enjoys video game characters that can hold their opponent in place in order to land extra attacks on them. In-ring Style and Personality Sub-Zero's arsenal of moves is reliant on his extensive martial art training, with many fast, striking moves being part of his matches. Sub-Zero is also more than comfortable launching aerial assaults on his foes. As a tag team performer, he is incredibly in-synchronicity with his partner, Scorpion, despite their former hatred for one another. It is not clear whether the version of Sub-Zero seen in NoDQ CAW is Bi-Han or Kuai Liang as he displays traits of both, almost making him an amalgamation of the two. In the ring, Sub-Zero does not show mercy for his opponents and will not fail to punish them when given the opportunity. Finishing Moves *Spear *Shining Wizard Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons